Steves vs Mobs
Steves vs Mobs is a Game mode that can be selected instead of Survival, Hardcore of Creative when creating a world. Steves vs Mobs allows Hostile Mobs not to burn in the daylight (they will still not spawn in light levels above 7). It causes a large amount more generated structures to spawn, and it causes various NPCs to spawn, along with many more changes. List of changes: *More generated structures (see full list section below). *NPC villagers spawn anywhere possible in light levels of 8 or more. *Steve Warriors Spawn. *Iron golems have a 0.1% chance of spawning anywhere in light level 8 or more. *Zombies and Skeletons can see Steve warriors from 180 blocks away. Full List of Generated structures *Steve house Small Steve houses are small 7x7 wooden plank structures, they are 4 blocks tall, the bottom layer is cobble with carpet on top and everything else is wooden planks, except the middle of the upper wooden plank walls. There are torches on the walls right below the windows. Rarity: Uncommon *Human Stronghold The Human Stronghold is a place for the Steve warriors to spawn, it looks like a 22x22 area enclosed with a three block tall wooden plank wall with several holes in it. The Human Stronghold has 2 block deep holes around it for mobs to fall in, and some of the Steve warriors can shoot out of the holes. The Human stronghold is lit with torches on the ground and walls, and there are 4 "gates" made of double wooden doors. The Human stronghold has a single Steve warrior spawner, and 1 villager spawner. The gates may be broken down and the Steve warriors inside killed after a certain amount of time. Rarity: Rare *Destroyed Steve house Like a Steve house, but with various missing blocks. Lack torches and may contain Zombie spawners. Rarity: Common *Ruined Village These resemble an NPC village, but have no torches or doors, and have various blocks missing. These generate with Zombie Villagers in them. Rarity: As rare as a village is normal MC, *Fallen Fortress Fallen Fortresses are blocks and are 17x17 blocks long/wide, and 10 blocks tall. Fallen fortresses have 2 floors and usually contain Zombie and Skeleton spawners. Rarity: Rare *Crypt Crypts are underground structures, they are made of cobblestone/mossy cobble hallways and have Zombie, Skeleton and Zombie pigman spawners. Rarity: Uncommon *Over world Dungeon Over world dungeons are Dungeons connected to the over world by a mossy cobble staircase, they also have large mossy cobblestone spires jutting into the air around them. Rarity: Common *Creeper Temple Creeper temples are pixel art-style creeper heads made of lime stained clay. They (obviously) have creeper spawners. Rarity: Rare *Evil fortress: A giant tower made of obsidian, bedrock, and nether materiels. It has a lone, death realm spawner in it. It is 125 blocks tall and 20 blocks wide, with a spawner on the bottom floor. The spawner can spawn any mob from the The death realm Rarity: Rare Category:Game modes